


Cane Shuga

by brunettesplzyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe POV, Ashe is a fucking tease, Drug Use, F/F, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Ouihaw, Porn With Plot, Random smut, Smut, Widowmaker is sent to kill Ashe but likes what she sees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes
Summary: Widowmaker is sent by Talon to kill Ashe, but she likes what she sees and figures Ashe can help with one of her 'needs'. Ashe POV.





	Cane Shuga

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the prompt on tumblr, hoping someone would fill it out but I never heard anything back. I attempted to do my prompt justice but I'm pretty sure it sucks. Warning for drug use.
> 
> (Not sure what’s with the random spaces... the coding on here is confusing so I’m slowly trying to fix it.)

Paperwork. Fucking paperwork. I’m up to my ass in damn paperwork. Who would ever have thought that being a gang leader would mean you have to write so damn much?

God, I need a high.

I pull open my desk drawer. What will it be today? Coke? Weed? Just a glass of wine?

Fuck.

I need sex.

It’s been what, like a whole week? That’s too damn long.

Maybe I’ll head to the bar. I never fail to pick up a gal from there. I mean, they practically line up for me. Some chick must be spreading shit about me. Not that I’m complain’.

Paperwork can definitely wait.

I stand up to stretch as I hear glass shattering against the ground of our gangs lobby.

Weird, probably just one of my dumbass goons being clumsy.

Whatever.

As I’m pulling on my jacket I hear my goons shouting at each other. What the fuck is going on? Another fucking fight? God damn idiots.

My heart races as I hear the familiar sound of a gas canister dropping to the floor and my men start coughing.

_Fuck._

Are we under attack?

There’s a blinding light as my door flies open and I barely have time to draw my gun.

“Ma chère, put that down. If I were here to kill you, you would already be dead.” My mystery intruder says _. “I am completely unarmed.”_

Well I’ll be _damned_.

My mystery intruder is a woman. And not just any woman, a drop dead fucking _gorgeous_ one. Have my sensual prayers been answered?

“Well you might just be the most beautiful damn thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” I say, putting down my gun. “Can I get a name?”

If this is how I die, then so be it.

“You can call me Amélie. I have been wanting to meet with you for a while.” _Amélie_ says edging her way closer, and _fuck_ , even her name is beautiful.

“Oh?” I raise an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

Amélie smirks and lets out a small, dry chuckle. It almost sounds evil and I fucking love it.

“Well, I guess I should start from the beginning.” Amélie says, crossing her legs and sitting down on my desk.

There’s barely an inch of space between us.

“That would probably be wise.” I say, waving my hand to get her to continue.

“Originally I was sent here to kill you. I’m with Talon. You’ve stolen a lot of goods from us.” Amélie says, tapping her fingers slowly against my desk.

“And I shouldn’t be worried about you being in my top secret office, because...?” I ask, wondering why she’s openly telling me I’m her target.

“I’m getting there, my dear. Be patient.” Amélie scolds and wow, this chick has no idea who she’s talking to.

“So I arrive here, ready to learn about my target when I overhear some women talking about you in a bar.” Amélie says.

Shit. So there is word being spread about me… Strange.

“Good things I hope?” I ask, sarcastically.

“The best.” Amélie says and I notice that the tapping of her fingers is steadily growing more rapid. “They were talking about how good you were in bed.”

I can't help but smirk as I feel my ego grow. Not that it wasn’t already a considerable size.

“So I’ve been told.” I say and I see a hint of a smile grazed among Amélie’s lips.

“Oui, anyway… I ignore what these girls are saying and I try to continue with my mission. I scaled to the tallest building here in the gorge. I took out my sniper and I was ready to kill you. I zoomed in with my scope and when I saw you for the first time, I-” Amélie stops suddenly.

“You…?” I ask, wondering where this is going.

“I wanted you to fuck me senseless.” Amélie says simply.

“So that’s the reason you’re here?” I ask, liking this chick more and more with each second.

“Oui.” Amélie barely whispers, leaning in and I can tell she wants to sit on my lap.

Well fuck me up.

Of all the situations where I’ve had the chance of fucking a beautiful woman, this has gotta be the strangest. I ain’t complain’ though.

“I _might_ be able to help you with that, darlin’.” I whisper back, pulling her legs to the very edge of my desk, spreading them slightly.

Her body feels cool to the touch and I wonder if it's from the cold outside. I mean, she is barely wearing anything after all - that skin tight suit might be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen on a woman. I just want to peel it off.

“You see, my dear, with my body being so cold, it's hard for men to...finish the job. I can’t remember the last time anyone has been able to _please_ me.. It’s been _so_ long.” Amélie pouts, gently rubbing her hands up and down my arms, teasing me.

I guess that explains why her skin is so blue.

“Well there’s your problem. _Men_. Find a gal like me and you’re good for life.” I say. “But what makes you think I’m definitely going to fuck you? Going to kill me if I don’t?”

“Oh please, I know you have a type. You like those girls who dance on those poles. As if _they_ deserve your respect.”  Amélie scoffs and I’m seeing a different side to her…  Shit, I think she’s jealous.

“Hey, don’t make fun of my girls. Pole dancing is a talent, despite what you may think.” I say, pushing Amélie away slightly. “And how did you know about me and my girls anyway? How long have you been watching me?”

Amélie doesn’t like that at all. I can’t help but smile at the look of anger on her face.

“Long enough.” Amélie waves her hand, dismissing the fact she’s been stalking me. “Spinning around on a pole is nothing compared to dancing professionally. Anyone can learn how to dance on a pole.”

I know she has a point, but the idea of winding her up is so amusing to me.

“Hmm… nah. I know how talented my girls are. What they do takes a lot of focus and training. I wouldn’t like them if they weren’t gifted. I am however, concerned about you stalking me though. Not sure I want _this_ to happen now, stalker.” I say, pointing my finger between us.

Amélie sighs in frustration and knocks off my hat.

Ohh, feisty… I like it. She will pay for knocking my hat off though.

“I have only been here for a month. Not a big deal. And I more talent in my left fucking thumb, than all of your _girls_ have put together, just saying.” Amélie argues.

Just a month?

That’s how long it took her to finally approach me?

“I don’t know about that. You’ll have to prove it to me.” I say, leaning back in my chair.

“Only if you fuck me first.” Amélie crawls into my lap and whispers in my ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all throughout my body.

“I don’t normally make deals with people who were sent to kill me, but tonight, I think I’ll make an exception.” I say, quickly lifting Amélie and throwing her on top of my desk again.

Amélie winces in surprise as her back hits my desk.

“Now _that_ was for knocking off my hat.” I tease, straddling Amélie, pushing her back and pinning her arms above her head. “Don’t _ever_ disrespect me like that again. Or else.”  

“Or else what?” Amélie asks, flipping us over with a strength I didn’t expect.

“You’ll find out.” I tease.

Amélie reaches forward to undo my tie.

“You look so good in this. But I want it off.” Amélie says as she throws my tie to the side and begins to unbutton my collar.

I can’t help but gasp slightly as Amélie’s cold fingers graze my neck. She notices straight away and smirks fondly.

“Sorry, Ma chère. _”_ Amélie whispers against my neck. “Is this better?”

Amélie begins to kiss a trail down my neck and it takes everything I have in me to not buck my hips forward. Another gasp escapes my lips and I can feel Amélie smiling against me. She makes her way back up my neck and begins peppering kisses along my jawline.

Amélie pulls away, lusting for me to make a move, our lips barely a centimetre apart.

I can tell just by her eyes how aroused she is. It’s a total turn on.

“Kiss me, damn it.” Amélie begs.

“I never kiss first.” I tease and Amélie growls in frustration.

“Fuck. You.” Amélie says, closing the distance between us, kissing me hard.

Her tongue is already begging for entrance, which I gladly accept and she moans, causing me to grin.

“ _Language_.” I warn and Amélie actually laughs. It sounds so beautiful.

Amélie’s hands move back to my shirt. She unbuttons the rest and smiles as she looks at my stomach.

“I like this.” Amélie says, stroking my dream catcher sternum tattoo.  “Tattoos look beautiful on women”

“Thanks. Designed it myself. One of my girls did it for me.” I say, straight back to the teasing.

“Ugh, fuck your girls.” Amélie growls, leaning back down to nip at my neck.

“I did. With my strap on…and she came like 3 times” I tease, holding back a laugh and Amélie cusses me out in french.

“I don’t care about these random trashy girls you’ve fucked. I want you to thinking about fucking me.” Amélie frowns, folding her arms over her chest.

“God, winding you up is so much fun. I’m going to have so much fun with you.” I admit, stroking her cheek.

“That’s if I don’t leave first.” Amélie says, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, right.” I argue, pulling myself up to sit level with Amélie. She lets out a small whimper as I start stroking the inside of her thighs. “If you leave, you'll have no one to take care of this…”

“ _Shit_.” Amélie gasps as my fingers dance over her clit.

Even through Amélie’s bodysuit, I can feel how wet she is.

Fuck, that is so hot.

“Let's take this off.” I suggest and Amélie nods her head happily.

If I thought Amélie was beautiful in her bodysuit, it’s nothing compared to how she looks naked.

“Fuck. You’re so beautiful.” I say, biting my lip.

“Oui.” Amélie agrees, completely unashamed. “But you are too.”

“Thanks.” I say with a shrug as Amélie mounts me again, resting her forehead on mine.

“Kiss me.” Amélie demands again and this time I give in, causing her to let out a deep moan.

God, if she is how she is with kissing, then I can’t even imagine how she’s going to react when I finally eat her pussy. I can’t _wait_ to see how that plays out.

I slowly drag my hands back up and down her thighs. I’m going to tease this woman until she can’t take it anymore.

I feel kinda bad that it’s been so long since she had an orgasm. There’s no way she’s leaving tonight without at least one.

Amélie grabs my hand and tries to drag it towards her center.

“No Ma’am.” I say out of breath, pulling away from her lips.

“ _Ugh, Whyy_?” Amélie whines, also out of breath, hips rocking against me.

“Because we are doing this on _my_ terms. It will be worth it. Believe me.” I say, leaning back in to kiss her.

Of all the people I’ve ever made out with, I have to say that Amélie is definitely up there as the best. I don’t know what it is about her, but I’ve never wanted somebody more.

Maybe it’s because of how attracted I am to her, or maybe it’s because she specifically sought me out… but either way Amélie’s doing something to me that’s never happened before - she’s making me feel things.

Amélie’s chest is rising and falling so rapidly, I change my course to her neck. I kiss a trail down to her boobs and she moans her loudest yet, as I flick my tongue over a nipple. God, that sound is like music to my ears. I need to hear it again so I take a nipple into my mouth and cup my fingers over the other.

“ _Shit_.” Amélie whines, digging her nails into the back of my neck and her voice is noticeably higher than I’ve heard so far.

I didn’t expect her to moan sound so highly pitched. With that husky, sexy voice of hers, I thought she’d be more of the ‘gaspy’ type. Hot damn, this woman is full of secrets.

Slowly kissing a trail from one boob to the other, I make Amélie cry out when I flick my tongue over her nipple again. She’s subtly rocking her hips against my thigh and I can feel a slight wet patch that turns me on even more. I want nothing more than to just flip her over and make her cum so hard, but I know I need to tease her some more.

Replacing my tongue with my hands, I massage Amélie’s boobs as I kiss another trail up her neck. I find a spot that causes a particularly loud moan and focus on it, nipping hard.

“You know my favorite thing about a woman?” I ask, in between sucking and kissing her neck.

“ _Quoi_?” Amélie gasps, barely able to talk.

“It’s not her boobs, or her ass. It’s her collar bone. And you my dear, have the sexiest one I have _ever_ seen.” I admit, leaving another sharp nip next to the hickey I just made.

“ _Fuck_.” Amélie yelps, making me laugh.

Amélie opens her amber eyes, scowling at me for daring to laugh and I get chills from how perfect her glare is. It’s something we have in common, I guess - looks that can kill..

“You are wearing too much clothes.” Amélie says.

“ _Many_.” I tease, correcting her.

“Leave my english alone. I’m flustered. I’d like to see you try learning French.” Amélie growls, ripping off my shirt and kissing my boobs.

“I already know it. Plus I’d rather fuck one.” I argue and again, Amélie starts cussing me out in french.

Amélie reaches behind my back to unclasp my bra and I can’t help but laugh as she lets out a confused ‘ _huh_?’

“Strap is here, baby.” I say, pointing to the front of my bra, taking Amélie’s hand in my own to show her how to undo it.

_Baby_ ? I don’t think I’ve ever called anyone that before. The _fuck_?

“I’ve never touched another woman's breasts before.” Amélie admits, breathily as her ice cold hand graze my nipples.

My breath hitches in my throat, distracting me from thinking straight and Amélie smirks at my reaction.

“Thoughts?” I ask, studying her face as she explores with her hands.

“I like it.” Amélie says, kissing my neck and making her way to my nipple. “You have bigger breasts than me. They feel so good. I’m jealous.”

I let out another gasp as Amélie flicks her tongue against my nipple. Her eyes link with mine and I can feel her smirking against me with pride. I can tell she’s been wanting to make me moan for a while, after all the teasing I've been doing. But I’m not going to give in yet.

I push Amélie back and she lets out another cute ' _huh_ ’ noise and I feel a little bad when I notice a pout.

“Did I do bad?” Amélie asks and I shake my head rapidly.

“No, no, darlin’. Not at all.” I say, kissing her on the lips, which she gladly accepts. “I just want to turn the attention back to you, that’s all.”

“I can deal with that, I guess.” Amélie smiles, showing a dimple, which I didn’t know she had.

An explosion of butterflies erupt in my stomach.

_Fuck_.

I don’t remember that last time I felt those. Have I ever even felt them before? God I fucking love what a woman with dimples can do to me.

Amélie catches me staring and tilts her head to the side, inquisitive. I feel a blush creeping up my face, which isn’t like me at all and I try to distract her by stroking both of her cheeks.

Amélie closes her eyes, leaning her head back and I don’t think I can handle teasing her anymore. She’s so ridiculously beautiful, it's almost intimidating and I just want to get her off.

Crawling off the table, I pull Amélie’s legs back to the very edge.

“ _Come here_.” I whisper, pulling her face close to mine. I can’t help but smile as Amélie raises her eyebrow, curiously.  “If this gets too much, let me know. If its been awhile for you, sometimes it can be a little intense.”

“You have my attention.” Amélie jokes, making me chuckle so I lean in for another kiss.

“Lay back.” My voice cracks as I whisper and I hear a quiet ‘Oh!’ as Amélie realises what's about to happen.

I pull Amélie’s hips towards my waist, so I can lean forward and leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Amélie’s chest starts rising and falling rapidly again and I can tell she’s excited. I trace my tongue over her nipple and her hands fly straight to the back of my neck.

“ _Merde_.” Amélie whines and if I remember correctly, she’s saying _fuck_.

Amélie’s nails dig into the back of my neck as I make my journey down towards her stomach. I can tell that they are unnaturally sharp and that she’s probably going to make me bleed, but I’m all for it. That is sexy as shit.

I continue my series of kissing and sucking on any piece of her skin I can find. Amélie gets particularly riled up as I’m kissing her hip bones. It’s a wonderful thing to hear. Not a word of english escapes her lips and I can barely understand her, but I can tell she’s enjoying it and that's all that matters.

I have to hold her hips still as I kiss a trail down her thighs. I can’t help but wriggle with excitement too as I kiss closer and closer to her center. Luckily Amélie is sitting on a table, because if we were in a bed, I don’t know if I’d be able to hold her legs down.

“ _Fuck_!” Amélie lets out a high pitched cry as I lick my first swipe of her pussy.

God, she even tastes perfect. Where did this woman come from? Where has she been all my life? Her pussy is definitely the warmest part of her cold body. I don’t know how these shitty men were never able to please her. Fuck them.

Amélie pulls my head even closer out of instinct and it’s all I need to pick up the pace. I swipe my tongue against her clit a few more times before delving into her wet heat. Amélie’s nails are digging into my skull and I can feel cold air stinging something wet on my back. I was right about her nails cutting my skin.

_Fuck_ , that is _so_ hot.  

Another high pitched cry distracts me from my thoughts and I pull away slightly to ask Amélie if she’s okay.

“Don’t fucking talk-” Amélie says pushing my head back to her pussy.

“If you say so.” I smirk, dragging a hand up her thigh, inserting two fingers, surprising her.

Amélie’s back arches her highest yet and as I curl my fingers against her, I know she won't last much longer.

“I’m close.” Amélie warns. “Use your mouth”

“A please would be nice.” I tease leaning my head against her thigh, still curling my fingers at a rapid speed.

“ _Fuck_.” Amélie whines. “Use your mouth, _S'il vous plaît_.”

 “Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…” I laugh, leaning forward and taking her clit into my mouth and sucking hard.

Amélie lets out her loudest cry so far and I can feel her muscles contracting around my fingers. Curling them even faster, I work through the burning sensation and pick up the pace with my tongue too.

As her orgasm rips through her body, I hear my name mentioned in amongst all of her rapid french. I can’t help but smile in victory. I keep my tongue against Amélie, flicking random shapes until she finally pushes me away, completely out of breath.

I sit back in my chair, smirking and light a cigarette. It’s something I’ve always done after getting a woman off.

I decide to give Amélie a minute to collect her thoughts, but then I notice she's wiping her eyes and fuck, I didn’t mean to make her cry. She notices me staring and lets out a dry chuckle.

“Can’t say that’s ever happened before. Thank you so much.” Amélie sits back up again, panting slightly as kisses me on the lips. She tilts her head the the side as she watches me smoke and I’m pretty sure she wants a drag too. Patting my lap, Amélie takes the hint and straddles me as she takes the cigarette while stroking the back of my head.

“Hey, it happens. Some women cry every time they orgasm, others it just happens once or twice.” I explain.

“I can taste myself on you.” Amélie says, completely distracted. “It's strange but I like it.”

“Yeah, you actually taste really good.” I admit and Amélie rubs a free hand down my back.

“ _Quoi_?” Amélie mumbles and I don’t think I’ll ever forget how precious she sounds when she’s confused. “Your back… its bleeding. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re originally sent here to kill me and you’re telling me you’re sorry because you made my back bleed during an orgasm?” I ask with an eyebrow raised, taking back my cigarette.

“I guess I am.” Amélie lets out a sincere laugh and I feel my heart melt a little. “How are you? Do you need me to take care of you?”

It takes me a minute to understand what Amélie means, but when she reaches for the buckle of my pants, I stop her.

“I’m good, sweetheart.” I say, stroking her cheeks. “Honestly I just want to make you cum again and again, but you do still owe me that dance.”

“I would like to take you up on that offer.” Amélie smiles, showing a dimple again and fuck, how am I ever going to get over this goddess woman?

I don’t want this night to end.

Pushing us backwards with my chair, I pull open my desk and drag out some coke.

“You down for round 2 and 3? Maybe even round 4?” I ask Amélie, whilst setting up a line. “If you’re not into this, let me know and I can put it away.”

“Darling please, how do you think Talon keeps such a hold of its victims? I would love to. You have just made my night.” Amélie whispers, licking her finger and dabbing it in the line I just so neatly prepared.

Amélie smirks as I scowl, rubbing her gums sensually with an eyebrow raised. I roll my eyes as she leans in to kiss me, which I begrudgingly accept. This chick already knows I can’t stay mad at such a pretty face.

“Been a while since I’ve seen it done like that. Must be a European thing.” I admit.

“Must be.” Amélie says with a shrug. “Your turn.”

“Let me show you the real way to do it.” I tease as I snort my share through a crisp 100 dollar bill.

“Fuck.” I moan. “It’s been too long.”

“I feel your pain.” Amélie says, resting her head on my shoulder and gently peppering kisses up my neck. “Thank you again for making me feel tonight. It’s not something I’m used to, I almost don’t want it to end.”

It’s like she read my damn mind, except with me I actually felt emotions. With Amélie, it’s just a sex thing. Which fucking sucks I guess, but if she’s down for this to keep happening, then I’m definitely not going to say no.

“Hey, who says this has to end?” I ask, scanning her face for her reaction.

“I really like your thinking.” Amélie says. “Now take off your damn pants so I can see the rest of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! All mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't be too harsh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Araña](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399587) by [brunettesplzyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes)




End file.
